Songs to You
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Being a student in a performing arts school gives those attending the ability to express themselves in any form of art they find helpful. Both Tori and Jade find that performing songs helps them alleviate any suppressed feelings they have between them. Unrelated group of One Shots
1. Sing My Best

**First of two more unrelated one shots. These aren't going to be much but it's something. OTS will be updated with the last one shot here so if these aren't the best then there's still that to look forward to. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yet another open mic night was coming to Hollywood Arts, but this year promised to be a more interesting one. This one would be a battle of sorts. Songs would be sung to combat the previous singer's song and the crowd could decide whose song was better. Tori looked at the event as one that could possibly brighten her otherwise bad mood. It all started when Sikowitz forced her into another play with Jade of all people. They fought through the whole thing but pulled off the best display of acting anyone had ever seen when it came time to perform. No one would have thought that they had such a hard time rehearsing it, it was so flawless. After that though, the tension between them escalated dangerously. It was almost as if it became worse after the play proved how well they could work together.

It didn't help that it also included a kiss instead of a simple hug like they had to do in the past. Nowadays no one wanted to be around them when they were in a yardstick distance of each other, it was so bad. Tori secretly hoped Jade would sing too so that she could try and beat her. Yes, it was pitiful, but she was just so tired of her. She was frustrated, they both were, but by something that could easily be resolved if they just gave into it. Suffice it to say, they wouldn't. So now the gang had showed up at the open mic night and everyone quickly scattered before Jade and Tori could go at it. Many pointed out that they might just be worse than the fights Beck and Jade got into back when they were on their last leg of their relationship. Tori was eyeing the stage, wondering if she should go up now or later, when Andre came up to her.

"You doin' ok chica?" he asked, patting her shoulder. She crossed her arms and leaned into him.

"No," she huffed out, a permanent frown on her face.

"Cheer up Tor. In my opinion, music fixes everything. It's literally the sound of emotions," he responded, as carefree as ever. Tori listened to him talk but her eyes picked up on Jade in the crowd. Beck was with her, probably trying to do the same that Andre was doing for her. The two had gotten along way better when they weren't a couple. They worked better as friends. Tori groaned obnoxiously, getting Andre's attention.

"Why don't you just tell her?" he asked suddenly.

"Tell her what?" Tori responded, playing dumb and hiding her shock at the same time. She should have known better than to think she could hide anything from him. He knew her too well for that.

"Tori," he scolded, giving her a look that said 'You aren't fooling me'.

"Ok, fine. I guess you know what this is all about but it doesn't make me want to adhere to that advice. I don't even think it would go well," Tori grumbled.

"You never know if you don't try. Like I said, music," Andre suggested again, his encouraging smile aimed at her.

"Ok, ok," Tori said, defeated. He always had a way with talking sense into her or calming her down. He had been diligently doing this for her for some time now so she was finally allowing it to have an effect on her.

"That's my girl. Show her whose boss," Andre cheered. Tori just waved him away with an eye roll and checked with the DJ before taking to the stage. She got everyone's eyes trained on her the minute she stepped up on the stage to hold the mic in the stand. She adjusted it more to her height and then cleared her throat.

"Since I'm sure the shruggers aren't going to get up here I thought I'd start us off so we can get this thing going," Tori announced, trying to use her more upbeat tone of voice but she had a feeling she fell a little flat. She just wasn't really feeling it recently with the whole 'fighting Jade until they couldn't stand it' thing going on. She looked to the DJ and then waited for the moment she would come in, but when she did, she let her emotions flow into the words she sang. She might as well take Andre's advice and hope for the best.

_You, you don't like my hair.  
You don't like what I wear.  
I'm trying, trying… you see I'm trying.  
While you try to change me all the time._

_You, you say I talk too much._  
_I know it drives you nuts._  
_You tell me you wish I was better, better yeah._  
_You roll your eyes forgetting I'm in the room._

While Tori sang she searched the crowd for Jade, like a nervous itch. She found her easily and locked eyes with her for maybe a second or two before the raven haired thespian pushed her way through the crowd. Tori didn't know where she was going and didn't care so she lost track of her quickly. She turned her eyes to the crowd as a whole and continued to the chorus.

_You're hurting me now.  
You take me down and you don't even know it.  
You think it's a joke.  
But baby you don't, you don't even notice._

_You're hurting me now._  
_You take me down and you don't even know it._  
_You think it's a joke._  
_But baby you don't, you don't even notice._

_You, you say I sing too loud._  
_I want you to be proud._  
_I want you screaming out "that girl is mine",_  
_"I love her, love her" but you've already tuned me out._

_You, you know these words you say are causing us decay._  
_You feel I am withdrawing I am running away._  
_You're pushing, you're pushing me…_

Tori opened her mouth to continue the song but suddenly it changed, along with the mood. With a look to the DJ she saw that he seemed little unsettled. Her eyes then went to Jade, who had taken the stage with a serious expression. Well, that explained the DJ's slight fear. Tori's bitter words morphed into something harder yet distraught. She moved aside as Jade sauntered over and picked up the singing.

_Looking back at me, I see  
That I never really got it right.  
I never stopped to think of you.  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win.  
You are the antidote that gets me by.  
Something strong like a drug that gets me,  
High._

_What I really meant to say_  
_Is I'm sorry for the way I am._

_I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold.__  
What I really meant to say,  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am.  
__I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so_

_Cold to you, I'm sorry 'bout all the lies._  
_Maybe in a different light_  
_You can see me stand on my own again._  
_'Cause now I can see_  
_You are the antidote that got me by._  
_Something strong like a drug that got me,_  
_High._

Tori raised a brow at the lyrics and forced back the smile from spreading. She wasn't going to let Jade off the hook so easily even if she wanted to, but this was a start to something and she was determined to see how far Jade would go. Jade took a step toward her but then backed away again, keeping distance between them despite her words.

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am.  
__I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold.__  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am.  
__I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold.__Never meant to be, so cold._

_I never really wanted you to see_  
_The screwed-up side of me that I keep_  
_Locked inside of me so deep._  
_It always seems to get to me._  
_I never really wanted you to go._  
_So many things you should have known._  
_I guess for me there's just no hope._  
_I never meant to be so cold…_

Tori watched Jade, eyes never leaving her stony expression but soft eyes. She looked to Tori when she sung, just as Tori sought her out when she started. Tori heard her emotions clear as day. It was new but welcomed to hear that Jade was trying just as hard as she was to convey what she felt. She had to keep going and hope Jade stayed open long enough for there to be a difference between them. It may just be her only chance. Jaded stayed where she was while Tori backtracked to the DJ to switch up the songs, cutting off Jade's to counter with another she hoped encouraged Jade further.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen.  
She had some trouble with herself.  
He was always there to help her.  
She always belonged to someone else._

_I drove for miles and miles._  
_And wound up at your door._  
_I've had you so many times_  
_But somehow, I want more._

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile._  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

_And she will be loved._  
_And she will be loved._

_Tap on my window, knock on my door._  
_I want to make you feel beautiful._  
_I know I tend to get so insecure._  
_It doesn't matter anymore._

Tori moved closer to Jade, singing to her, and hoping Jade kept her eyes on her. Jade stood there with a mix of emotions but she wasn't running away. That was enough for tori.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies._  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah._  
_My heart is full, and my door's always open._  
_You come anytime you want, yeah._

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile._  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

_And she will be loved._  
_And she will be loved._

_I know where you hide, alone in your car._  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are._  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all._  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls._

_Tap on my window, knock on my door._  
_I want to make you feel beautiful..._

Tori watched as Jade shook her head and walked away. For a heart wrenching moment she thought she was leaving but then she changed up the song again, walking back up to Tori with another shake of her head, like she didn't want to accept the words in the song. Her expression wasn't as hard though and it helped relax Tori. She waited to hear what Jade would counter with.

_I want to help you,  
But I don't know how.  
I want to soothe you,  
But I can't speak out.  
I have many fears  
About rejection.  
I have many memories of pain.  
I have always been a little shy  
So I'll turn and look the other way._

_Other way._  
_Other way._  
_I will turn and look the other way._

_I want to hold you,_  
_But I am afraid._  
_I want to touch you,_  
_But I'm not that way._  
_I have many doubts about my motives._  
_I have many fears about my greed._  
_I have always hurt the one that I love._  
_So I'll turn and look the other way._

_Other way._  
_Other way._  
_I will turn and look the other way…_

Tori's smile came unbidden this time while she listened to Jade sing, her expression sad now to go with the slow song. This was what she was looking for. She had a grasp on the emotions Jade was showing her and she wouldn't let go. She changed the song once more, determined now to get Jade to see what they've been skirting around for so long. Jade stood back with the arrival of the upbeat song. It reflected Tori's change of mood just as the others had done so far.

_If you could come clean about everything  
It would be easy for you  
To be sorry.  
If you could see all the possibilities  
We might not still be standing  
Where we started._

_Oh no._  
_Don't let me go for this._  
_Don't let me go for this._

_I might be a fool._  
_You might be one too._  
_Maybe we're all that we needed._  
_Two wrongs don't make a right_  
_But I don't care tonight._  
_Maybe we're all that we needed._

Tori's voice was now hopeful and Jade was looking at her in a way that did nothing but drive Tori forward. She looked hesitant but if she was still here then that was a positive. She took two steps toward Jade and kept singing.

_You could say we were just a big mistake.  
I think it's worth making.  
Worth feeling.  
I would say good things come to those who wait.  
I would say anything,  
If you'd believe it._

_Oh no._  
_Don't let me go for this._  
_Don't let me go for this._

_I might be a fool._  
_You might be one too._  
_Maybe we're all that we needed._  
_Two wrongs don't make a right_  
_But I don't care tonight._  
_Maybe we're all that we needed._

_Maybe we're perfect but not meant to be._  
_Or more alike than we're willing to see._  
_Maybe we're not meant to not disagree._  
_Maybe we're crazy baby…_

Jade backed away from Tori again but this time she wasn't afraid that Jade would run away. Jade moved to change the song again but when she came back Tori's last words rang in her head. Tori had a hand raised toward Jade, inviting her closer. Jade took a step and lifted her hand but denied the offer when the song she chose began. Tori dropped her hand, a little disappointed, thinking Jade wasn't going to accept, but then she heard Jade sing the words that held a sort of confusion to them as well as hope of her own.

_How many times will the clock go 'round?  
How many times can my hands hit the ground?  
How many coffins before there's a crown?  
How far will I fall 'til the alarm sounds?_

_How come you love me when I am ugly?_  
_Guess I can only hope..._

_Give me a second go._  
_Don't let me go alone._  
_You saw me at the worst._  
_You caught me falling first._  
_All I wanted to know._  
_Give me a second go._

Tori almost didn't believe it. With the soft song playing and Jade asking to be forgiven she wanted to cut to the chase and pull her into an embrace, but she didn't. She might have been able to break through to her but she had to be careful. Jade may seem to be an impenetrable fortress of solitude but Tori knew better, just as Jade knew that Tori may seem open to all, but she wasn't. She would have to work to show Tori that she meant what she was saying.

_No matter the weather, there's never a break.  
Conquer a ladder then slip on a snake.  
Cried 'til my river turned into a lake.  
And I'm wondering now before it's too late._

_How can you save me when I am angry?_  
_Reasons I'll never know._

_Give me a second go._  
_Don't let me go alone._  
_You saw me at the worst._  
_You caught me falling first._  
_All I wanted to know._  
_Give me a second go._

_One to five I'm half alive, six to nine I'm out of time._  
_Ten to twelve I'm not myself, by the millionth time._  
_I cry._

_Give me a second go…_

Jade now stepped closer to Tori who had just returned from choosing another song, a bigger smile tugging at her lips as her hope grew. Even Jade had a small smile, which was a big accomplishment for Tori. The girl hadn't been smiling at all for so long so seeing it, no matter how small, was a good sign she took comfort in. It was still a sad smile though so Tori had to change that. She carefully reciprocated Jade's advancement and took her hand in hers. She began singing, giving Jade all her attention.

_Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase.  
Now don't be scared, it's only love,  
Baby, that we're falling in._

_I can't wait to tomorrow._  
_This feeling has swallowed me whole._  
_And know that I've lost control._  
_This heart that I've followed._  
_Has left me so hollow._  
_That was then, this is now, yeah, you have changed, everything._

Jade pulled her gaze away from Tori's at that point, falling back in her progress as a feeling she wasn't sure of rose within her, but Tori didn't let her close up again. She tugged gently on Jade's hand to bring her eyes back to her. It was her nonverbal command to listen.

_Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase.  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in.  
I would never do you wrong,  
Or let you down or lead you on.  
Don't look down, it's only love,  
Baby, that we're falling in._

_I'm standing in your driveway._  
_It's midnight and I'm sideways_  
_To find out if you feel the same._  
_Won't be easy, have my doubts too._  
_But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete._  
_Yeah you feel like home, home to me._

Tori's heart almost burst when she felt Jade's hand relax in hers. Her gorgeous eyes showed signs of tears but Tori pressed on. Jade squeezed her hand and returned it.

_Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase.  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in.  
I would never do you wrong.  
Or let you down or lead you on.  
Don't look down, it's only love,  
Baby, that we're falling in._

_All those nights I stayed away._  
_Thinking of all the ways to make you mine._  
_All of those smiles will never fade._  
_Never run out of ways to blow my mind._

_Every time I see your face_  
_My heart takes off on a high speed chase._  
_Now don't be scared, it's only love_  
_That we're falling in._  
_I would never do you wrong,_  
_Or let you down or lead you on._  
_Don't look down, it's only love,_  
_Baby, that we're falling in._  
_Don't be scared, it's only love,_  
_Baby, that we're falling in._

Tori finished her song, soothing words keeping Jade in place. She hadn't felt the need to change the song or run off, because the look in Tori's eyes said it all. She smiled and Tori brightened at the positive expression. Jade squeezed her hand once more and then blew past her, yanking her off the stage since their hands were firmly connected. They left so fast they barely heard someone take over from there, asking the crowd who they think had won. By the sound of it, Tori had. Jade couldn't agree more. Yes, they shared their feelings in front of practically the whole school, but she wouldn't have been able to do it without the performance of it all. It was the play all over again. They had only been able to express through what they knew. Now that Jade was certain that Tori was serious she had to show Tori that she meant it too. She led Tori to her car out in the parking lot and dropped her hand to pop the trunk. She pulled out a case and took a guitar out, shoving the case back in, and then shutting the trunk. She patted the back of the car and Tori sat down, wondering what Jade was doing. Jade sat higher so she had room to play, keeping her eyes on the instrument. She felt a little nervous and shy, unheard of for her but rational considering she was never one to directly put her feelings on display. Tori could see the wall she put up coming down and was busy appreciating the real Jade underneath to see just how uncertain she was. Jade tuned the guitar, strummed a few chords, tweaked it a little, strummed again, and then got comfortable.

"It took me a while to learn how to play this song but I was…well, I had planned to try it out for a while now. Like, you know, sing it to you, but I kept chickening out, or whatever. I have to give you props for going out there first though so I think you deserve this," Jade said, smiling coyly at Tori who looked back at her and couldn't stop thinking how adorable Jade was being in that moment, stammering and all. It was a completely new side to Jade that she wanted to see more of. She was happy that it was her who brought it out of her because now she got to see it in all its glory.

"You got up there too you know. I'm happy you did. I wanted to start something at first, possibly another fight, but when you started to sing I changed my mind," Tori revealed, oddly not shy at all like she would usually be in situations like this.

"Well, now that we're both on our way down an uncertain path I might as well add to it," Jade said, an air of playfulness seeping into her words now that she wasn't so nervous. Tori nodded, not needing to say anything more, and prepared to listen. Jade began playing and looked straight at Tori when her voice joined in.

"Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in, because it's cold outside, it's cold outside. Share with me the secrets that you kept in, because it's cold inside, it's cold inside. And your slow shaking finger tips show, that you're scared like me so, let's pretend we're alone. And I know you may be scared, and I know we're unprepared, but I don't care. Tell me, tell me, what makes you think that you are invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable, impossible," Jade began, closing her eyes soon after to focus before she drowned in Tori's eyes. She was putting everything on the table now. She had no more defenses, and she hoped that Tori accepted all that she could give, the good and the bad.

"I was born to tell you I love you. Isn't that a song already? I get a B in originality. And it's true I can't go on without you. Your smile makes me see clearer. If you could only see in the mirror what I see. And your slow shaking finger tips show, that you're scared like me so, let's pretend we're alone. And I know you may be scared, and I know we're unprepared, but I don't care. Tell me, tell me, what makes you think that you are invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable, impossible," Jade continued, her eyes opening again. Tori reached over to place her hand on her knee and Jade smiled at the constant encouragement she supplied. During their unyielding fights Tori had closed off, which wasn't something she normally did, so Jade began to worry that she really screwed up. It was like they switched personalities because the more Jade pushed away the harder Tori was to reach, and then Jade began to lose hope and Tori began to keep her away. It was a painful cycle that needed to stop and it did, the very moment Tori took to the stage. Jade was brave in a, 'I'll die fighting' way but Tori was brave in a, 'I'll gladly sacrifice myself' way that Jade could never do. It made Tori a strong figure in Jade's eyes and she felt very vulnerable.

"Slow down girl... you're not going anywhere. Just wait around and see. Maybe I'm much more. You never know what lies ahead. I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything. Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed. I can be anyone, anything. I promise I can be what you need. Tell me, tell me, what makes you think that you are invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable, impossible," Jade finished, the last note echoing with her whispered last word. She had always been too scared to reach out for Tori, put everything on the line, only to be rejected so she hadn't tried, feeling like it was practically emotional suicide. Tori took that step though. She did what Jade couldn't and she recognized that. Tori wasn't invincible after all, she wasn't as hard to reach as she thought. They were both vulnerable to each other. They really did need each other and the denial had to stop. Jade wanted to be someone Tori could rely in. She wanted to tell Tori for so long, but she was too scared. Now with the words put out there, she had nothing else to do but wait and hope.

"You've wanted to sing that to me all this time?" Tori questioned, voice quiet. Jade couldn't quite figure out the emotions hidden in her voice so she just continued to speak honestly.

"Yeah, but like I said, I was being a weenie, a coward. You didn't deserve what I did to you just to make myself feel better," Jade answered, laughing without humor at her own stupidity. There was a moment of silence before Tori replied.

"I was told the world needs weenies," she pointed out, offering Jade a reassuring smile. Her voice spoke of comfort and Jade gratefully basked in it. It felt safe and secure while also opening a new door between them, one that looked to hold something great.

"Well, count me out. From now on I'm going to have you hear, see, and feel how much I care for you as often as I can Tori. That is…if you'll have me," Jade whispered, setting aside the instrument and letting her hands fret with the zipper of her jacket. Her gaze fell from Tori's face in her anxiety. Tori stopped her nervous action and gripped Jade's hands firmly in hers. It was her unspoken confirmation before she said it out loud. She scooted up to sit right by Jade.

"You can trust me Jade. Those words may have been songs written for someone else but they apply to me and you too. I care about you, I always have, and I want to see where this goes," Tori accepted, making sure Jade was looking at her before speaking. She raised her arms in the universal sign of wanting a hug and this time Jade threw herself into it wholeheartedly and without restraint. She held Tori close and never wanted to let her go. They sat there on Jade's car, enjoying the warm, safe embrace. It was new and exciting for both of them. They had been fighting their undeniable attraction for so long that it felt good to just let it all go and accept it. It was a lot less stressful and a lot more satisfactory. They didn't move a single inch until the event was over and people were starting to head home.

The gang caught up with them, each smiling in their own way when they saw Jade and Tori snuggled up together. It was weird at first but welcomed after the hard road getting to where they were now. They exchanged goodbyes with the two and set a day to hang out then parted ways. Jade drove Tori home and dropped her off with a promise of a date tomorrow night. Tori was so happy she kissed Jade and then ran off before she could say anything or let Jade see the crazy blush on her face. Jade grinned idiotically, waited for her to get inside, and then drove home at a leisurely pace. All that fighting did get them somewhere after all and it was right where they wanted to be. It was a long, tiring, irritating, path to travel down but somewhere along the line they crossed paths and turned down one meant for two. A better future lied ahead and it looked promising.

* * *

**Song List:**

_**Hurting Me Now**_** by _Sia_**

**_Cold _by _Crossfade_**

**_She Will Be Loved _by _Maroon5_**

**_Other Way _by _Weezer_**

**_All That We Needed _by _Plain White T's_**

**_Second Go _by _Lights_**

**_Falling In _by _Lifehouse_**

**_Vulnerable _by _Secondhand Serenade_**


	2. I Need You

**Second One Shot with one more that will be posted tomorrow along with another chapter of OTS. This has been an idea I've had for a while so I'm glad I finally got it all typed out now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The news of Tori leaving came to Jade from Cat one day when the hyper girl had come over to Jade's house for a visit. They were hanging out for hours before the redhead had started to ramble, as she usually did. For the most part Jade answered mechanically and without much thought, giving answers that would be just enough to keep Cat going. If Jade didn't then Cat would question more than babble and Jade really didn't want to bother talking more than she had to. She hadn't been truly listening until Cat mentioned something about Tori. Interest alighted in the goth's eyes and Cat smiled knowingly, seeing her head lift to listen. Jade missed the expression because she was turned away from her friend, writing at her desk, while Cat sat on her bed. Jade spun around in her chair to address her.

"Whoa, wait, did you just say that Vega is leaving?" she asked, disbelief coating every word.

"Yeah, she's going to be with her aunt over in Florida. She texted all of us recently that she just finished packing. She didn't say anything to you?" Cat replied, puzzled.

"No. When is she going?" Jade questioned next, trying to keep the creeping worry she felt out of her voice.

"She said she was leaving early tomorrow morning. Why?" Cat answered. Jade's eyes widened slightly but she turned away, refusing to react to the news. Who cared if Tori left? Fine, good riddance. But the thought of bright, sunny, dorky Tori missing from their little group of friends was inconceivable. It wouldn't be the same. Cat seemed to read her mind because the petite girl sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I'm really gonna miss her but its ok because we'll see her again someday," Cat said, perking right back up again. That might be fine and dandy for Cat but that wasn't enough for Jade.

"So the others know this?" she asked for confirmation.

"Oh yeah, Tori first brought it up yesterday after school. You left so fast no one could tell you," Cat said, like it was the most normal thing to miss.

"And you didn't bother to text me or call or something?" Jade demanded, frustrated with her friends.

"Well…we didn't think you would care," Cat answered truthfully, tilting her head and looking at Jade curiously. Jade didn't like the tone of Cat's voice and quickly backpedaled.

"I don't! I don't care whether Vega is here or halfway across the world! I just don't like being left outside the loop," Jade clarified, crossing her arms.

"Oh, ok, well now you know. I gotta go. Maybe we can talk again later? I want to tell Tori goodbye and wish her a safe trip before she leaves. You should come too," Cat told her, hopping off the bed.

"I told you I don't care. I don't want to see Vega," she replied. She caught herself from finishing that sentence. She had wanted to say that she didn't want to see Tori go. Cat just shrugged and started collecting her things.

"Ok then, I'll tell her you said bye," Cat said with a smile.

"No! I didn't-don't tell her I said anything!" Jade commanded, quick to keep Cat from spouting things she hadn't said.

"Sure you didn't," Cat responded, dragging out her words and winking at Jade before she skipped out of the room.

"Cat!" Jade shouted at her but the door already closed, leaving Jade to the silence of her room. She leaned back in her chair and scooped up her scissors to start shredding a piece of paper. She hated the thoughts running through her head at that moment as well as the uncertainty. She wanted to tag along and at least see Tori one last time before she left but she couldn't. The girl had been nothing but a pain since she transferred into their school yet she made such a difference in their lives, both good and bad. Jade wasn't sure if the influence she had on her was good or bad and she didn't particularly want to find out so she steered clear of that.

She sat thinking for hours, the sun setting reminded her that the day was up. She tapped her scissors on her leg thoughtfully, let out a frustrated growl, and then decided that she would have to stop by the Vega residence after all. As she drove she hoped everyone had already gone home. She didn't want them to know she had given in. By the time she pulled up outside Tori's house and gotten out of the car she started having second thoughts again. She slowed down from her determined stride and came to a stop halfway. She began debating again before moving forward but stopped once more with her hand raised to knock. She stood there, feeling stupid yet still internally battling herself, when a voice spoke up to her left.

"Were you going to knock or just stand there all night?" Tori's rich voice questioned her. Jade hadn't seen her when she walked up because she was too preoccupied, but now, even without seeing her, she could hear the smile in her voice.

"No, I was gonna knock. I'm just running a little slow because I had to wake up from a great nap to drag myself over here," Jade snapped, turning to look at the youngest Vega with her arms crossed. She really wished her tone hadn't been so sharp but she couldn't help it.

"You didn't have to," Tori replied, averting her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I did, so…bye, and stuff," Jade lamely said in farewell.

"You came over here late at night just the say that?" Tori asked her, stuck between disbelief and touched. Maybe Jade did care?

"Yeah, so what? You have a problem with that?" Jade shot back, still defensive over her decision.

"No," Tori said with a shake of her head.

"Good. What are you doing out here anyway?" Jade inquired, trying to change the subject.

"Just breathing in the cool air before I go. It helps. I haven't been to Florida since I was really little. It'll be nice to go back and see my home town," Tori replied. Jade's expression shifted slightly, a hint of sadness in her eyes that vanished quickly.

"Ok then, see you later Vega," she eventually stated. Tori stood and walked over to stand in front of Jade before she could go. She gazed at the girl that was her bully, rival, and friend. She sniffled, tears coming to her eyes due to words she couldn't say, and then the next thing Jade knew, she was pulled into Tori's embrace. She held her arms away at first but feeling Tori's warmth and her body slightly shaking coaxed her into wrapping her arms around the slender girl.

"I'll miss you Jade. Even if we didn't really get along I still consider you my friend," Tori mumbled into her shoulder. Jade didn't say anything, too afraid to say something she didn't want said or worse, cry over Tori leaving. Instead, she hugged her close for a few seconds before gently pushing her away.

"Yeah, um, it won't be the same without you. That's for sure," she replied in a tight voice. Tori gripped Jade's hand in hers and their eyes locked. Jade looked away first, unable to see those sad brown orbs anymore. She pulled her hand away and tucked them both in her jacket pockets.

"See you around," she forced out, ducking her head and walking away. She berated herself for being so cold but she pressed on, not looking back. She felt like she would break if she did.

"Bye Jade," she heard behind her, the voice fragile. Jade cringed but kept going. She got in her car and sped away, fighting tears the whole way home. When she made it to her room she silently got dressed and slipped in bed. Summer vacation awaited them but Jade wasn't looking forward to it. She meant it when she said it wouldn't be the same without Tori. She curled up on her side, bit her knuckle in an attempt to hold back the tears, but they fell anyway. Tori Vega, the girl she couldn't stand before, was leaving.

All she could do was lay in bed wondering why she never just gave into her feelings and accepted that she liked her. Maybe when this time came it wouldn't be so hard if she had? She buried her face in her pillow and quickly fell into a restless sleep. The week that went by was hard on her. All she could do was think of Tori every day and lament for the lost opportunities to make her feelings known. She hadn't even left her house since. She slept late into the day again but this time she was awoken by her phone. She groaned and rolled over to get it, smashing a finger irately to the screen and then pressing it to her ear.

"What do you want?" she demanded into the device.

"Wow, you sound horrible. Did you get enough sleep?" Beck's calm voice questioned. She rolled her eyes and flopped on her back.

"No, I didn't. What's it to you?" she snapped.

"I just thought I'd call and let you know we're all going out to Karaoke Dokie for a much needed picker upper now that Tori's gone. You wanna come?" Beck offered. Jade visibly flinched at his words and was glad no one was around to see her reaction. Her voice told a different story however.

"Yeah, sure. What time?" she replied as flatly as she could, carefully repressing her emotions.

"About an hour or so," he answered, none the wiser.

"Ok, see you then," she confirmed. She hung up and set aside her phone, staring up at the ceiling. She had to leave the house at some point and try to move on. This was getting ridiculous. She rushed to get ready and jumped in her car, suddenly needing to do anything to keep her mind off Tori Vega. She arrived after the group already found a table so she just pulled up a seat and unobtrusively inserted herself into the conversation.

"Ok, so, Tori and I thought, why not just put the two pieces of the song together and call it a day?" Andre said, obviously telling the group a story. Jade's expression soured at the topic.

"Hey Jade, glad you showed up. We were beginning to think you took up the lifestyle of a recluse," Beck said to her from her left. Cat giggled from her right.

"Whatever," she dismissed, calling over a waiter so she could get something to drink.

"You know, I'm really glad Tori managed to unban us from here. It's like the only karaoke place that has good food," Andre continued. Jade's hands tightened into fists on her lap but she otherwise stayed quiet.

"Yeah, without her we would be in a lot of jams," Robbie added with a nod.

"Of course, she could also be the source of our troubles sometimes but she meant well," Beck said. Jade was now wondering why on earth the subject of the conversation had to be about Tori the one time she really didn't want it to be. She pulled out her phone and tried to ignore them with a game.

"Yep, that's our Tori," Cat supplied with a smile. Jade's temper finally cracked and she jumped from her seat with thunder in her eyes, slamming her phone down on the table.

"What is this? National Tori Vega Remembrance Day?" she demanded, swinging out her hands just as the waiter showed up with her drink. He spilled it trying to avoid the blow, earning a glare from Jade which he coward under.

"Get another one," she growled. He nodded and ran away.

"I'm going to pick something to sing. It's better than listening to this," she told them, voice low with a strange quality neither of them had heard before. They watched her go, exchanging worried but triumphant grins that were quickly hidden the moment Jade took to the stage. Everyone gave her their attention, including her group of friends. They didn't miss the solemn expression on her face either. It was a clear replacement of her frequent scowl. Now her lips were slightly down turned in something other than anger and her blue-green eyes looked like a fire that had been doused in water, smoldering lightly but gaining no strength, destined to burn out.

_Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear.  
It must just be stress, but I likely shouldn't be here. I'm such a mess._

_I never really ever know what to say._  
_When all of my emotions get in the way._  
_I'm just trying to get us on the same page._

_I always get it better right afterward._  
_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard._  
_How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey?_  
_Wish I could explain._

_The things that I have to work out.  
I don't feel right.  
What has come over me? I'm about, to lose my mind._

The group looked on with blank expressions so they wouldn't alert Jade to what they knew or what they were doing but they didn't have to worry because she was focused on the song. Beck smiled sadly and picked up Jade's phone when she had started. He had a plan to further things along, and if he knew the youngest Vega, then this would surely make a big difference. It would also help Jade in the long run. He kept the device low but pointed at the stage, recording Jade singing in such a vulnerable yet truthful way. Music had always been an outlet for most of the group and Jade readily used it once again to express what she couldn't any other way.

_I never really ever know what to say.  
When all of my emotions get in the way.  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page._

_I always get it better right afterward.  
When all the wrong impressions are said and heard.  
How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey?  
Wish I could explain._

_Can I let the trees do the talking?_  
_Can I let the ground do the walking?_  
_Can I let the sky fill what's missing in?_  
_Can I let my mouth do the listening?_

_The listening?_

The group watched as Jade sang what they already knew she felt and exchanged conspiratorial glances at each other. Their plan was working. Now all they needed to do was keep Jade going on this path until they could start the next phase of the plan.

_I never really ever know what to say.  
When all of my emotions get in the way.  
I'm just trying to get us on the same page._

_I always get it better right afterward._  
_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard._  
_How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey?_  
_Wish I could explain._  
_What I mean to say._

The song ended and Jade walked away, her posture a little battered. Beck stopped the video recording and with a few taps to the screen, sent it to Tori then erased any evidence. He caught Andre looking at him but he just gave him a thumbs up, set the phone back in place, and gestured that he would tell him later. Jade returned to the table in time to get her new drink. She downed it while continuing to ignore the group, going back to her phone. She gave herself an hour to try and loosen up but she couldn't so she stood once more.

"I'm heading home. Thanks for the invite but I have better things to do," she told them, striding to the exit as fast as she could go without looking so desperate to leave. She made it in her car before the first tear fell but she angrily wiped it away. She started up her car and took off, heading for school. It was closed now but she knew how to get in and up to the roof. That was always a safe haven for her during school hours if the janitor's closet couldn't be accessed for whatever reason. Not many knew of this alternate hideout that she sometimes used outside of school so she was almost guaranteed to be left alone. She stayed there almost all day before finally returning home. As more days went by Jade kept getting calls to hang out but she didn't take them. Cat and Beck began to stop by her house so she didn't stick around.

She went back to the school's roof and hung out there most of the day to avoid them. While she sat there she revisited the same thoughts. Why was she so scared to admit to her feelings? Why didn't she just be her normally abrasive self and accept it for what it was? Why didn't she just tell Tori? Did Tori even feel the same way? Would she care how Jade felt or would she turn away from her for having such feelings? Why did Tori have to go in the first place? She sighed tiredly and fell back to gaze up at the scatter of stars that were hard to see in the middle of the city. She closed her eyes and prepared to drift into sleep when the crunch of footsteps met her ears. Few knew that she frequented this spot, and the one who did, wasn't even in the city anymore so whoever was up here was trespassing on her moment alone.

"You better turn back now unless you want a new haircut," she threatened in a deadpan, not even opening her eyes. The footsteps stopped by her head and the subtle shifting of material was all that was heard before a sigh graced the air. Jade's body went rigid at the familiar sound.

"You sure haven't change, have you? That's good," Tori spoke up softly, almost bashfully. Jade's eyes flew open to see Tori standing over her, looking up at the sky like she had been doing moments before.

"Tori, what the hell are you doing here?" she spat out while she sat up. She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but she was caught off guard. Her natural reaction was to go on the offensive until she could get her shield back in place. Tori's hands began to fiddle with each other.

"I, uh, what-what do you mean why am I here? I always come up here when I can't stop thinking about…stuff," she answered lamely. Tori thought it wise to leave out the fact that she kept going back to the roof after that first time she found Jade there, hoping to run into her again. Now, here they were. Jade raised a brow at that before getting to her feet. She dusted off her hands and then crossed her arms, facing Tori with a searching gaze.

"No, I mean, why aren't you in Florida?" Jade clarified. Tori's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I was only there for summer vacation. School starts next week so I'm back," she answered. Jade looked away, suddenly realizing what the others had done. She had been tricked. She was duped into realizing just how much she cared for Tori by being falsely informed. Her disbelief that they could do such a thing to her swiftly boiled into anger.

"Those-those wazzbags! I'm going to kill them so hard!" she threatened, her fists shaking at her sides. Tori was taken aback by her sudden anger.

"What? What did they do?" she asked, raising a hand to calm Jade but thought better of it and let her hand drop.

"The day you packed, ready to go the next day, Cat told me you were leaving," Jade began to explain. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, and I was," she said, wondering when the problem was going to show itself. Jade began to pace, worrying Tori further.

"No, but she…I-I swear, she made it sound like you were moving, like you weren't coming back," Jade explained, uncertainty in her voice.

"Why would that even matter to you?" Tori wondered, her voice carrying a hint of hurt. It was then Jade understood what had really happened. Yes, Cat told Jade the truth, but because she felt the way she did for Tori she fell right into the trap, instantly worrying that she would never see her again because of her regret for not telling Tori how she felt. Cat knew then, as well as the others. Now she felt so stupid. She was plainly broadcasting her feelings with the way she had been acting all summer and no one had to do anything to make that apparent. She did it all by herself. Jade found that she was now adding herself to the list of people she was upset with at the moment. She spent all this time wishing for another chance, just one more chance to tell Tori how she felt, but Tori had already gone away, or so she thought. What better time than now to make up for that?

"Tori…I-I," Jade tried to say but the words just wouldn't come out. She was floundering and losing Tori's interest because she just shook her head and turned away.

"I don't know why you thought that Jade but I can see why you're so upset now," Tori mumbled.

"You do?" Jade finally choked out, relieved the singer had figured it out without Jade having to admit to anything.

"Yeah, you're upset now because I'm back and you hoped I would stay away, but guess what, I'm here to stay and if you don't like it, you can-" Tori ranted, every intention to tell Jade off, but she was silenced by the goth grabbing her by the shoulders and tugging her closer for a kiss. Jade kept it simple and pulled away when she felt Tori's body go as stiff as a board. When Tori just stood there without a single word to say Jade started to worry.

"Tori?" she said, reaching out to touch arm, but Tori pulled away from her.

"So you knew all along how I felt and you were just trying to mess with me, is that it? Stringing me along, sending me videos, **kissing** me?" Tori questioned, an unexpected sharpness to her tone. Jade took a step back.

"What? How you felt? Video? What do you mean?" she asked, truly confused.

"You know what, just leave me alone, Jade. I'm done with all this. I can't believe I even stuck around this long and put up with so much just for you to step all over me," Tori stated, her voice now thick with unshed tears.

"No wait, Tori!" Jade called to her but she just turned away and started to leave. Jade refused to let this opportunity slip away. She grabbed Tori by the wrist and stopped her from going any further. An idea popped into her head and she internally groaned. It was so cheesy, such a Tori thing, but that was exactly what made it the perfect thing to do. Jade would never do it and that simple fact was why she had to. She had to make Tori believe her.

"I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen, and she left before I had the chance to say. The words that would mend the things that were broken. But now it's far too late, she's gone away. Every night you cry yourself to sleep thinking, why does this happen to me? Why does every moment have to be so hard? Hard to believe that, it's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night. I won't go home without you," she started to sing hopefully. Tori spun around to look back at Jade, completely caught by surprise. Jade was singing, practically serenading her. Jade slowly took Tori by the hand, her gaze cautious. Tori allowed her to, in too much awe to do much else.

"The taste of her breath, I'll never get over. And the noises that she made kept me awake. The weight of the things that remain unspoken. Built up so much, it crushed us every day. Every night you cry yourself to sleep thinking, why does this happen to me? Why does every moment have to be so hard? Hard to believe it. It's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night. I won't go home without you. Ohh, it's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night. I won't go home without you. Of all the things I felt but never really shown. Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go. I should not ever let you go," Jade continued, strengthening her voice. Jade now had both Tori's hands in hers, her voice carrying all she felt while she tried desperately to make Tori see that she was serious. Tori squeezed her hands in return and it made Jade hopeful. The small quirk of Tori's lips added to it.

"It's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night. I won't go home without you. Ohh, it's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night. I won't go home without you. And I won't go home without you," she finished quietly, the last of the words getting lost in the light breeze, but Tori still heard it. Her thousand watt grin lit up her face and tears of happiness welled in her eyes before she yanked Jade forward to embrace her. This time Jade didn't hesitate to reciprocate. She held Tori to her tightly and tucked her face in the crook of her neck. She was just so glad to have her back and to know that she wasn't going anywhere.

When they pulled away Tori looked to Jade with a shy smile. Jade was halfway through wondering why when Tori gave her a peck on the lips. A genuine smile curled at Jade's lips and then she was tugging Tori closer to give her a longer kiss in return. They ended up laying out on the roof together, hand in hand, for another hour. Tori had walked to the school, since her house wasn't that far and she needed to think, but Jade gladly offered to drive her back when it got late. Tori accepted and got in. Comfortable silence settled over them during the drive. Jade pulled up outside Tori's house and instantly spotted luggage still packed on top of the family car. She tilted her head thoughtfully and almost questioned it but Tori saw where she was looking.

"Those are Trina's bags. My parents and I got ours inside already but Trina tried to make me bring hers in. I told her to do it herself and that's when I left. I was kinda too busy thinking of you and I didn't want to deal with her," Tori explained, shying away again. Jade just smiled, redirected Tori to look at her with a gentle hand on her chin, and then kissed her chastely.

"Don't bother. You don't deserve that. You don't deserve a lot of those things," Jade told her, what looked like guilt making its way into her eyes. She turned away. It was Tori's turn to get her to look her in the eyes again.

"You don't deserve a lot of those things too but you don't see that changing either," Tori remarked, thinking of all the names people called Jade behind her back. Trina and Jade's treatment of her was something she got used to, and maybe Jade got used to or even liked the dislike people gave her, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt her or that she deserved it.

"No, I deserve most of it," Jade disagreed with a shake of her head.

"You don't. Believe me," Tori insisted. Jade still didn't agree but smiled.

"Ok, whatever you say. Good night Tori. I'll see you later," she replied. Tori nodded, kissed Jade's cheek, and then slipped out of the car. She turned back to wave and almost tripped over her own feet but caught herself just in time. Jade could see her cute blush even in the dark.

"What a dork," she commented to herself. Tori was a major dork, but Jade had to admit it made her adorable. It was best not to question why but just accept the fact that it was. Jade rolled her eyes at her thoughts, waved back, and drove away. For the first time since Tori went on vacation in Florida, Jade slept just fine. It put her at ease knowing Tori was nearby again. The gang went back to Karaoke Dokie over the weekend where Jade had some choice words to throw their way. She chewed them up and spat them out for making her feel like crud but then she thanked them, because without all that she wouldn't have accepted her feelings. In contrast, Tori showered words of thanks on them. They hugged, happy to see her back, and happy to see her interact sweetly with Jade who returned it in a more Jade manner. With Tori back the group marveled at the effect she had on Jade already. She liked Tori's attention on her and Tori liked to give her attention to Jade. She would be reading the menu only for Jade to slap a hand over it, declare her finished, and proceed to kiss her senseless. Other times the two would just lean against each other and Tori would cuddle into Jade's side. They had a great time but didn't get to see each other until the day school started again. Jade walked in and headed straight for Tori's locker to greet her girlfriend. She was almost there when she heard someone already talking to Tori.

"Is your name Google?" the guy asked an irritated Tori in a failed attempt at suave.

"No, why?" she humored him while putting away a book.

"Because you're everything I'm looking for," he answered with a wink.

"First of all, its 'searching' not 'looking', and second, no, go away," she replied, waving him away for emphasis. He opened his mouth to protest but Jade showed up at that moment.

"How do you know that?" she asked Tori.

"Know what?" she replied, temporarily distracted from the annoying admirer.

"The joke," Jade said.

"Oh, um, I heard someone use it before," Tori said, averting her eyes.

"Uh huh," Jade responded, unconvinced.

"I did!" Tori earnestly replied. The guy looked lost now, wondering how his attempt at talking to Tori turned into this. Jade finally noticed him and made her distaste for his presence known.

"You heard her, get lost," she warned, her stare alone making the guy run for his life. Her tone of voice made him pee a little on the way.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for anyone who crosses paths with you," Tori told her with a shake of her head. Jade shrugged and wandered over to lean her back on the lockers to the right of Tori's locker. She crossed her arms and waited for Tori to finish.

"Oh well, it's not my job to make anyone but you happy. Everyone else can kiss my-" she replied, but Tori hastily slammed her locker shut and rushed to cut her off with a hand on her mouth. Jade rolled her eyes and licked Tori's hand.

"Ew, Jade!" she exclaimed, pulling away and wiping her hand off on her jeans.

"I have no clue how you put up with me Vega but it's fun to watch," Jade pointed out with a smirk, idly pressing the button on Tori's locker a few times just because. The light flicked on and off repeatedly until Tori looked back at Jade with a caring smile and a hand playfully swatting Jade's from draining her locker of unneeded usage.

"Appearance catches the attention but personality catches the heart," Tori remarked, smiling and leaning closer to Jade.

"Ugh, that should be on a Hurlmark card," Jade responded. Tori laughed and took Jade by the hand, picking up her bag with the other.

"Walk me to class?" she asked. Jade tightened her hold on Tori and nodded.

"Sure thing Vega," she agreed, leading the way. It was a strange sight for most to see Tori and Jade getting along so well but it was also something that most knew would happen eventually. It seemed that everyone could see it except for the two involved. It took a long, hard, summer vacation for both of them to arrive at the same conclusion, but they still did, and Jade wasn't going to let Tori go again. She wouldn't ever hesitate to show Tori how much she meant to her, how much she needed her. No matter what awaited them, Jade would face it with Tori happily by her side.

* * *

**Song List:**

_**The Listening**_** by _Lights_**

**_Won't Go Home Without You _by _Maroon 5_**


	3. I'll Protect You

**Third and last installment. I liked this idea and hope I did it justice. I'm curious to see how people take it. Enjoy!**

* * *

School had been a long and boring day so Jade was happy to finally be home. Just one more day and she was free to spend a weekend having fun before returning again. She left school late, not wanting to go home to an empty house so soon. She tended to drag out the end of the day for that very reason. She pulled into her driveway, shut off the car, and got out to stop when she saw Tori sitting on her doorstep, face hidden in her hands. She was crying if her posture and shaking form was any indication. The past year was an interesting one to say the least. Tori and Jade slowly started to resolve their differences and became good friends. They were often seen hanging out together and Tori was actually allowed into Jade's house more than once while Jade dropped by Tori's house more often on her own. She had even spent nights there when she didn't want to be home alone. For Jade, having someone who was so supportive and positive like Tori changed her for the better. Earning Jade's own support and protection also kept Tori from her previous position as the student body's doormat.

Jade often told her she was too nice for her own good and made sure Tori took some tips from her as often as possible. Things were going good with them on better terms but something must have happened to knock down the youngest Vega. She wouldn't be crying on Jade's porch if it hadn't. Jade approached her silently, dropping her bag on the ground by the first step and taking a seat next to Tori on the top step. She patiently waited for Tori to speak but instead she leaned over and rested her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade slipped her arm around Tori's thin frame and held her, letting the next wave of tears run off her leather jacket. When Tori calmed down enough Jade took her inside. She guided Tori to her room and pushed her to sit on her bed while she put away her bag, got rid of her boots, and then came back to plop on the bed behind Tori, her head on her pillows and side almost pressed to Tori's back. She waited again in silence. Tori only broke it to kick off her shoes and lay next to Jade who gathered her in her arms without a word. Tori rolled over so that she rested her head on Jade's shoulder and clung to her. Jade just rubbed her back in comforting circles.

"Jade?" Tori eventually sniffled.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Is it possible for me to find someone who likes me for me?" Tori asked her. Jade's brows creased and then her pieced brow rose. She didn't like the insecure tone to Tori's voice or the lilt of defeat with which she said those words.

"Why do you ask that?" Jade responded, hoping she wouldn't answer with what she thought she would. The closer she became to Tori the more protective she got of her. She didn't like when she was sad.

"Because he dumped me, just like the others," Tori said, voice flat now. Jade's hold on her tightened automatically while a frown tugged at her lips. Tori didn't have the best luck in relationships as most guys knew her nice, caring nature allowed them to use her and then toss her aside.

"This one didn't ask for anything sexual did he?" Jade instantly inquired, her own voice spiked with thorns. She didn't like the thought of a guy using Tori in that way. She wouldn't allow that.

"No, why do you always assume that? Do you think I would do such a thing unless I was sure that he was the right one?" Tori responded reproachfully. She pushed up enough to look at Jade when she said that.

"Of course I don't think that, but guys can be pigs. I'm just making sure Tor," she replied truthfully. Tori sagged again, going back to her previous position.

"I know, I'm sorry. You're just trying to look out for me and I'm snapping at you," she apologized. Now she was back to feeling crappy again. Jade continued rubbing her back.

"It's ok," she dismissed gently.

"It's just that, I don't understand why I keep landing myself with guys who don't really care for me. Is it bad luck or just me?" she wondered.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet," Jade suggested. Tori sighed at that and closed her eyes.

"I probably never will. At this rate I'm betting the one for me is across the world or something. Either that or it's just the universe's way of saying I'm better off alone," Tori said sullenly.

"Nah, I'm always right so it's definitely not that," Jade disagreed. When Tori stayed quiet Jade dropped a kiss to Tori's head and then changed to rubbing up and down Tori's back with both hands, smoothing over her firm, slender back.

"Besides, who wouldn't want you? I'm surprised someone even put up with me at all in a long relationship but I'm not surprised it didn't last. Now you're the only one who can truly stand me," Jade joked, poking Tori's side and getting a weak chuckle from her.

"You aren't that bad. I don't know why people don't give you a chance. You're more than anyone sees. They just have to try harder to see that, but they don't," Tori remarked. Jade looked down at her with a smile.

"You know Tori…" she began, letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah?" Tori responded, keeping her eyes closed to relax.

"There is not a single word in the whole world that could describe the hurt. The dullest knife just sawing back and forth, and ripping through the softest skin there ever was, how were you to know? Oh, how were you to know?" Jade sung, her smooth voice bringing a smile to Tori's face. She knew what came next, appreciating the sentiment. Music always made Tori feel better. Jade knew this. However, she didn't know that it made Tori feel twice as good to hear Jade sing.

"And I, I hate to see your heart break. I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close but I've been there, before," Jade continued, running a hand through Tori's hair. She sighed, enjoying the feeling of Jade's fingers sliding through her brown tresses.

"Love, happens all the time, to people who aren't kind, and heroes who are blind. Expecting perfect scripted movie scenes. Who wants an awkward silent mystery? How were you to know? Oh, how were you to know? And I, I hate to see your heart break. I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close but I've been there, before," Jade went on, comforting Tori. The sound of her voice was like an emotional bandage to the troubled young Vega.

"For all the air that's in your lungs. For all the joy that is to come. For all the things that you're alive to feel. Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal. Oh, how were you to know? Oh, how were you to know? And I, I hate to see your heart break. I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close but I've been there, before," she finished, smirking when she felt Tori's body grow heavy. She had fallen asleep. Jade waited fifteen minutes longer, just enjoying the moment, then carefully set Tori aside. She got off the bed and found her boots, a plan already racing through her head. She knew the dude Tori had been dating but she wished she hadn't because he was the half-brother of a very recently acquired acquaintance, Sam Puckett, the girl who taught her an admittedly fun game involving poking weird people with a stick, the brash and unafraid roommate of her friend Cat. The blonde rebel was very much like Jade but more rambunctious, mischievous, and aggressive. She had a dangerous violent side too which is what would ultimately get Jade into a lot of trouble should she go through with her plan, which she still was.

She wasn't one to fight for the heck of it, like Sam. She always had to have a legitimate reason, unlike Sam. This was a good reason, because Jade was going to find Jasper and beat the fudge out of him for hurting Tori, but Sam would not take kindly to that. She knew just where to find him too and she could bet that Sam would be there at this time of day. That didn't stop her from stomping outside, getting in her car, and heading for the teen hangout, Black Hole. It was named for its dark interior flooded with neon everything, from lights to paint that could be purchased. There was no alcohol for sale but that didn't stop some from sneaking it in. It was a mess of teens, music, and food. Jade pulled up outside just as it started to get dark. She parked and got out, throwing the doors open to pass the bowling lanes into the back. She swerved through the arcade and came out where the pool tables were, cutting a path right to her target. She crashed her shoulder into his when he moved to walk around the table and take his turn. He stumbled and narrowed his eyes at her while Jade scanned for Sam. She wasn't around, yet.

"What's your problem?" he demanded, turning to give her his whole attention.

"You're my problem. I'm just getting your attention, obviously," she replied bitingly. He must not have heard the tone of her voice because he gave her a once over then began flirting.

"Oh, you wanted my attention. You have it, so, what do you say we relax over at the couches and…talk?" he asked, making Jade growl under her breath. She began to wonder how Tori liked this guy. Maybe she just had bad taste when it came to guys? Maybe she should find a-no, Jade had to keep her mind on the task at hand.

"I would rather chew off my own arm and choke myself to death with it," Jade responded informatively, straight face doing its job to make him uncomfortable.

"Harshly graphic," he commented, his expression clearly showing his disgust.

"I try," Jade responded with a smirk.

"What do you want then?" he questioned, setting aside the pool cue to cross his arms impatiently.

"The girl you were dating, you broke her heart," Jade told him, anger rising in her voice just by saying it.

"Yeah, so? The single life is better anyway. You should know, right? Plus she was a whiny, clingy, skinny stick and I was done with her. I got the top scores in my math class so what more do I need?" he said, straightening out with a confident smile that Jade was about to wipe off his face.

"I may be single but my heart is already taken so if you call her anything else I'll call you an ambulance," she warned him. He scoffed and picked up the cue.

"Yeah right. If you want her so much then have her," he spat.

"You're messing with the wrong person," Jade growled, anger coming to a dangerous high. She was always guilty of needing anger management.

"Guess what? When you talk, my middle finger gets a boner," he retorted, flipping Jade off as he spoke and then laughed at her peeved expression.

"You're in so much trouble there'll be left overs for someone else," she decided, stepping forward to shove him against the table. He grunted from the impact and dropped the cue then snatched her by the front of her jacket. He raised his free hand threateningly but Jade didn't even flinch. He dropped his hand and shook his head.

"Slapping you would be animal abuse," he stated, shoving her away. She quickly caught herself, scooped up the fallen cue, and cracked it over his back. He cried out and made a grab for her but the other guy who Jasper had been playing with jumped in to stop him now that he was done gawking. Jade just stood there, itching for another crack at him, waiting for him to make a move so she could have a reason to hit him again. Actually, she really didn't need a reason at this point. She still wanted to hit him regardless if she had one or not.

"Hey, hey, hey! Mamma's gone ten minutes and already something happened? What's going on Jasper?" Sam shouted, walking up to calm him down.

"That little-" he began but Jade stepped forward.

"Watch it," she told him, raising the que. Sam took one look at Jade and raised a brow.

"Oh, hey West. What are you doing in my neck of the woods?" Sam asked her, temper hidden under a well-placed greeting. She took the cue from Jade before she could do anymore damage with it.

"Your half-brother hurt Tori," Jade explained, right to the point.

"And that gave you the right to assault him?" Sam questioned with a frown. Melanie may not have stuck around for Sam but ever since Sam found another family connection she wasn't about to leave him on his own. Jade could understand this since she felt the same way about her own half brother who was the only reason she stuck around. She didn't see him much and he was also too nice for his own good, which irritated her, but she cared enough for the little guy to try and give him guidance when she could. She knew Sam would stick up for Jasper which was the danger here. Jade was a threat and Sam wouldn't hesitate to remove her but Jade didn't care. She wouldn't let this go. It was for Tori and that was enough for her to risk Sam's ire.

"You know me and I know you Puckett. Tell me, if someone broke Cat's heart would you do something about it?" Jade pointed out, knowing the meat lover's protectiveness for her redheaded friend.

"Well, yeah," Sam said with a one sided shrug.

"Then…" Jade said with a shrug of her own.

"But I also don't like it when someone beats up on the only family member willing to stick around. I oughta get back at you for that," Sam retorted.

"Wow, that's great, then shut up and do it already," Jade challenged, briefly wondering why she had such a soft spot for Tori, enough to get so bent out of shape that she was doing the one thing she told herself not to do, pick fights for no reason. She came to threaten Jasper, scare him a little, maybe rough him up, and then leave. That was her skill, the thrill, but nothing more than that. Sam was all for fighting and she did so with an unexpected punch to Jade's face. She took a few steps back from the force and pressed a hand to her jaw which was probably on its way to a lovely bruise that would most likely stand out on her fair features.

"That's it? You don't happen to have a butter sock on you, do you? Maybe that would hurt more than that weak punch but I doubt it," Jade taunted, snickering at the stupid weapon of choice the blonde sometimes carried around.

"No, I don't have it. If I did I would make sure it hurt. But right now, all I have are my fists and that will do just fine," Sam replied, stepping forward so quickly Jade couldn't dodge the next punch to her face then her gut before Sam tackled her around the middle and threw her to the ground. She grunted and lost her breath at the impact, her back throbbing. She could hear the crowd lively commenting, one hundred percent on Sam's side. She couldn't blame them. Sam was a fighter and Jade was a survivor. She didn't necessarily have to fight to survive because she'd always find another way to get out alive, usually, not without some damage. Her two favorite mottos were 'If it wasn't for the last minute, she'd be screwed' followed by 'Its a good thing she had a backup for everything because if she didn't she'd be screwed'. Either way, she survived by the skin of her teeth every time. She wasn't so sure this time because she hadn't put any of that into play and even went back on some crucial self-rules she lived by. In conclusion, she was now screwed. She always knew her and Puckett were like two beta fish, waiting to tear into each other, never getting along with another with such similar tendencies. It was bound to happen, and when beta fish fought, there was always a clear winner and a clear loser.

Jade wasn't ignorant enough to believe that she would be the winner but at least she wouldn't go down easy. Sam hauled Jade off the floor and readied another attack but Jade jabbed her in the stomach and then followed with a swift uppercut that made Sam falter. Jade then tackled her, forcefully slamming her against the pool table behind them. Sam quickly recovered and gripped Jade by the back of her jacket. With a twist she managed to flick it over Jade's head and force her to bend over, defenseless. Sam then slammed her knee into Jade's stomach as she yanked down then did it again, intent on breaking in Jade's nose with a blow to the face. Jade fought the unyielding material and managed to slip out of the way just in time. Sam's knee hit her shoulder instead, sending her into a spin from the momentum. She fell to the floor on her back and tried to get up but Sam was already on her again. She grabbed Jade in a headlock but Jade's strong legs allowed her to launch Sam off before she got a good hold. The blonde fell on her back now and Jade took advantage of her falter. She straddled Sam and started whaling on her, getting in three good hits, before Sam caught her fist. With practiced moves she flipped them over, got off Jade, and twisted her arm behind her back as she moved to stand. Jade cried out at the pain and bent over, unable to move. Both were panting at this point, blood on both their faces and hands.

"Ya give?" Sam questioned the goth. Jade grit her teeth and had to force herself to answer through the pain.

"I won't stop fighting until Jasper gets what he deserves," she responded stubbornly. Sam sighed then dislocated Jade's arm with a deft yank. A crack reverberated through Jade's body and she screamed, falling to her knees. Sam let her go and Jade gripped at her now useless arm. She held back more sounds of pain and hunched over. Tears came to her eyes and she quickly became nauseated from her body's rejection of the intense pain.

"Jasper, get the hell out of here. We'll talk later," Sam ordered. Jade heard Jasper grumble something but he left. The rest of the crowd dispersed now that the fight was over and security was on its way over to see what was going on. Sam wiped at her face and then moved to leave but Jade wasn't done. Jasper had gotten away and someone had to pay. She pushed herself to her feet, yanked Sam back over to her, and punched her as hard as she could with her left hand. She felt her fingers strain but Sam's nose gave a satisfying snap. She fell back clutching at her now gushing nose.

"Next time let your half-brother fight his own battles!" Jade snarled at her furiously.

"You're in too deep West," Sam replied, her tone promising payback. She advanced on Jade who held up her only working arm but the fingers ached when she tried to curl them into a fist. She was useless in a fight now more than ever. Sam grabbed Jade by her jacket again, shoved her back against a table, and proceeded to sink her fist into Jade's stomach twice, choking a pained groan from the goth while she gripped helplessly at Sam's own jacket to hold herself up. Sam then got in another punch to her face and tried for a second when the security rushed over to part them. As soon as they ripped Sam off Jade she slumped to the floor, her legs unable to keep her up anymore. Her body was done. It couldn't take any more abuse.

Blood leaked from her mouth, her torso was too sore to move, and her arm was stinging while her fingers began to throb more than before. After a while someone kneeled next to her and touched her right arm carefully. She sucked in a breath and shied away. Strong hands held her steady while she was being probed. There was a moment of silence and then her arm was jerked back into place with another crack. She screamed and then fell over on her side. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. Familiar arms were suddenly holding her now. It was all so disorienting. How much time had passed? A soft voice called to her but she was too tired to stay awake. She blacked out, wishing Tori was there to comfort her from the pain she brought on herself.

* * *

"Jade? Are you awake?" that soothing voice called when she started to come back into consciousness. Her eyes opened to bright lights which she squinted at. It took her a while to focus, but when she did, she saw Tori hovering over her. She tried to smile but her face hurt too much. She flinched and let an unintentional whimper escape.

"Oh Jade. Why did you do that?" Tori quietly questioned, stroking an area of Jade's cheek that wasn't a bruised mess. Jade took a couple breaths before answering.

"For you. You deserve so much better Tor and I couldn't stand another guy treating you like crap. I wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp but Sam stepped in. We both know I'm not a fighter, but I tried," Jade explained, sincerity in every word. Tori's eyes glistened at Jade's gallant attempt to get back at Jasper. She failed but she probably scared the guy enough to keep him away. After all, who stood up to Sam Puckett, got beat down for it, and still had the nerve to talk back again? Tori knew Jade and she was certain that Jade wouldn't rest until she tried her best. She was stubborn like that and didn't give up, even when she was sorely outnumbered, which was why Tori herself had to step in. She was the only one able to get through to her.

"Jade, don't go looking for him again. It's enough that you most likely scared the chiz out of him. I appreciate what you did for me but it hurts me to see you like this. Please, promise me you won't try again," Tori hoped and pleaded. She took Jade's right hand in hers and gazed into her eyes, searching for honesty.

"I promise," Jade eventually murmured. She would do anything for Tori, even if she didn't like it. Tori smiled and kissed Jade's cheek as thanks.

"So how did I get here?" Jade asked, looking around the hospital room.

"I went looking for you after I woke up. I had a feeling I knew where you went. I came in after Sam got in a few hits and security had to pry her off. I called my dad as soon as I could. He took reports and talked to both Sam and Jasper. Then he helped cart you off because you passed out. He wanted to make sure there were no complications," Tori explained.

"Lucky I'm friends with a cop's daughter, huh? It isn't that bad though. I mean, I hardly feel anything," Jade responded, brushing it all off like it hadn't affected her at all.

"That's because you were drugged up, and yes, it was bad. You're lucky your organs didn't suffer any damage and your arm was pulled out of its socket for crying out loud! Your fingers of your left hand are sprained and you could have been hit so hard in the head that you could have gotten brain damage or something else! You scared me. I saw you so fragile and beaten up and all I could do was hold you until we got help," Tori told her best friend, her voice going from reprimanding to almost crying with the sudden change in emotion.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I was being stupid, I know. I didn't think, which is weird because I always do. I blame you," Jade joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere after her serious apology. Tori giggled and rubbed her thumb over Jade's working fingers. The other hand sat in a minor cast.

"You always do, so why not?" Tori said with a playful shrug. Jade did mean what she said but in a whole other way than intended. She was glad Tori hadn't caught on because she was letting words out that had no business to at this time. She wanted to make her feelings known at a different time when everything was planned out and, dare she say it, romantic. The two fell into conversation with small talk until David Vega stopped by. He talked to them both before leaving again. The doctor returned to make sure Jade felt fine to leave and then she was walked out with Tori holding her hand the whole way. Her car had been taken to the hospital with her so it was only a matter of Tori showing her the way to it. She took a seat and raised a brow at Tori who slipped in with her.

"Oh, so now I'm your chauffeur?" she teased. Tori purposely sat back and relaxed.

"Yep, now drive me home," Tori confirmed, fighting a laugh. Jade shook her head and started up the car. When Jade pulled into her driveway Tori spoke up.

"Hey, this isn't my house," she stated.

"I know, it's mine," Jade said with a nod.

"So, why am I here?" Tori wondered.

"Why do you need to know?" Jade countered playfully.

"Just asking," Tori responded, catching on.

"You don't trust me?" Jade said with a faked sulking tone.

"Of course I trust you Jade," Tori said with more honesty than the situation called for.

"Yeah, big mistake," Jade told her, half joking, half warning. Tori just shook her head.

"I do," she reassured, placing a warm hand on Jade's arm.

Jade looked at Tori and offered her a smile that Tori returned.

"I didn't want to let you go yet," Jade admitted, looking away. Tori's heart swelled at the simple confession.

"I won't leave you. Would it be ok if I spent the night?" she requested.

"Yeah, I have no problem with that, but call to make sure you can," Jade told her, getting out of the car. Tori followed her to the house while making the call. She was allowed to stay and happily made herself comfortable. They spent the rest of the day in Jade's room watching movies and eating. When it was time to go to sleep Jade readily let Tori slip in bed with her. Tori in turn let Jade curl up close to her, not questioning her suddenly generous mood shift. They fell asleep wishing they could get closer but Jade used her worn state as an excuse to keep space between them. She wasn't quite ready for that but she silently promised Tori that she would the one to protect her no matter what. The day after Jade was beaten down she spent the day in with Tori. The next week brought questions that Tori helped Jade deflect. Not even their group knew exactly why Jade got in a fight since they knew she wasn't one to get in them often. Her expertise was in verbal fights not physical ones.

They didn't press though even if they were really curious. It took a month for Jade's bruises to go away and her arm to feel better. Her torso was still in a discolored state and slightly sensitive but it was getting there. Her left hand was able to move but she couldn't do any stressful things with it. Jade dedicated all the time she could to Tori. If it was at all possible, their bond grew. Jade began making plans to tell Tori how she felt. She started with offering Tori a ride home but took her to her house instead. Tori was used to this, understanding that Jade wanted her around but asking in a way that didn't outright say that. Tori didn't mind and always looked forward to the times Jade diverted to her house instead of really taking her home. This time was different though. Jade told her to wait in the living room while she disappeared in a side room Tori had only seen once. It was a room Jade's mother often spent time in before she died. After five minutes passed Jade called for Tori. She got up off the couch and entered, gasping at the uncovered piano Jade sat at.

"C'mere," Jade said with a light smile and a pat of the bench. There was an emotion in her eyes that Tori was drawn to. She walked in and took a seat on the bench like it was too pristine to sit on. She kept her hands in her lap while Jade's lifted to the keys. Tori glanced at her to see she was nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Jade?" she questioned. Jade closed her eyes at Tori's voice and let out her held breath. Her fingers came to life and words fell from her lips as a stand in for her answer.

"You've been on my mind. I grow fonder every day. Lose myself in time, just thinking of your face. God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go. You're the only one that I want. I don't know why I'm scared. I've been here before. Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine. I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts," Jade sung, her heart for once on her sleeve. She felt so exposed, but she trusted Tori. She trusted Tori to respond in kind, and she did.

"If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say. Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name. Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close and have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go? I don't know why I'm scared, 'cause I've been here before. Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine. I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts," Tori began to sing with her, tears in her eyes and a loving smile on her face. Jade's eyes left the keys for a second, soulful, vibrant blue-greens meeting Tori's beautiful honest browns. A small but meaningful smile curved Jade's lips and Tori knew, she was the one.

"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart," Jade continued the song, bringing her attention back to the keys.

"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart," Tori joined her, her eyes following Jade's skillful fingers as well. Not even injury could stunt their effortless progress across the sleek keys.

"Nobody's perfect," Jade picked up after her.

"Trust me I've learned it, nobody's perfect," Tori sang next, letting the words flow.

"Trust me I've learned it, nobody's perfect," Jade repeated.

"Trust me I've learned it. So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts. Come on and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts," they finished together, Jade bringing the song to an end with a few more presses of the keys.

"Wow, Jade, that was beautiful," Tori whispered, referring to the song as well as the moment.

"I mean it Tor. I want to be your one and only. I'm tired of unappreciative guys taking advantage of you. You need someone who'll be there for you and take care of you, protect you. I want to be that person. Would you allow me to?" Jade stated, taking Tori's hands in hers.

"I would love that Jade," Tori answered with a sniffle and a nod, jumping into Jade's arms. They clung to each other, finding security in the warm embrace. Jade pulled back to brush Tori's cheek and then closed the distance to kiss her. Tori melted into the contact and then went back to hugging Jade with everything she had. Jade allowed tears of happiness to fall and smiled into Tori's neck. She finally had her. She was Tori's and Tori was hers. She wouldn't let her down.

* * *

**Song List:**

_**Hate to See Your Heart Break **_**by _Paramore_**

**_One & Only _by _Adele_**

**I've wanted to write something like this for a long time. Ever since I heard of people debating who would win in a fight, Jade or Sam, I wanted to do something with it. The idea kept bothering me so I came up with an excuse to type it out lol. As much as I want Jade to win I don't think she would be as good in a fight as Sam who knows how to fight and fights often. Jade uses words to instill fear so she doesn't have to fight. She doesn't need to so she doesn't have much experience with it. She may lose but she won't go down without a fight. Anyway, that's what I think. Hope it was interesting and worth the read.**


End file.
